Manual wheelchairs can have many benefits, such as cost, size, and maneuverability, over motorized wheelchairs. There can be instances when the user may want to utilize some of the benefits (e.g., power) of motorized wheelchairs. A drive attachment can be used to provide power to the manual wheelchairs, giving the user enhanced ability to traverse up or down inclines and to propel for long distances. Different drive attachments can include a motorized hub, an attendant-controlled power drive unit, and a joystick-controlled power assist device. However, these devices may have limited user control, maneuverability, stability, power, comfort, and portability; thus, a propulsion attachment with one or more of these features may be desired.